1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the operating environment of a measurement apparatus for measuring semiconductor devices under test. In particular, the present invention relates to a measurement apparatus for a device under test and a method using the measurement apparatus in which a user can promptly and easily understand the selection of the semiconductor measurement-evaluation application used for measuring the device under test, the setting of parameters used during execution, the display of the execution and the result of the execution, and the programming-related operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, measurement apparatuses that incorporate a graphical user interface (GUI) as disclosed in the Non-Patent Document “Agilent New Dimensions in Parametric Analysis, 2001 Catalog” have been commercially available for semiconductor devices under test. Those measurement apparatuses, however, require the users to have prior knowledge about the measurement, evaluation, operation of the apparatuses, and so on.